


Missing You [NCT]

by Lamp23456



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Memories, Oneshot, Other, Qian Kun-centric, Reader-Insert, Texting, WayV - Freeform, beach, date, korea - Freeform, nct - Freeform, text message
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27650882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamp23456/pseuds/Lamp23456
Summary: Kun sends you a text, expressing how badly he misses you.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Missing You [NCT]

Kun: I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately

You: What’s been on your mind?

Kun: Just… I think about our first date a lot

You: Ohhoho?? I do too, it was pretty awkward lol

Kun: Can I be honest?

You: Sure

Kun: I loved your smile the first time I saw it…

The way your eyes lit up when you were talking

about the food we were eating, how you’d want

to learn how to cook it. I can’t forget it

You: Ahah you’re too sentimental

Kun: I know, but I don’t want to lose

these memories. I think it’d be worse if I gave

up on remembering the small things ☹

You: I can remember you spilling some of the wine

on your shirt cuff, you were so nervous

Kun: So were you! There was that guy that 

proposed to his girlfriend and we were both

so awkward after that. I mean we’d just met

but the idea was already thrown into my head…

That’s all I could think of while we finished

our dessert 😊

You: I know, I was so startled by the sudden

singing I thought it was a birthday party or something.

But an engagement? Haha I wonder where you’ll do it

Kun: I do too…

You: Uh.. Do you remember the beach we went to afterwards?

Kun: oh yeah! Actually… I’m there right now.

You: What?????

Kun: Like I said, I’ve been thinking about you

a lot recently. So my feet naturally brought me

here after I was finished work. There’s a new

song I’m working on right now.

You: Haha is it cold by the water like when

we were there in the summer?

Kun: Not really since I’m wearing that winter

jacket you gave me. There’s only a little bit of

snow here. I bet you’re covered in it over there.

You: Yes, soooo much snow it’s crazy.

I’d do anything to go back to the summertime

Kun: I know, it was so warm, plus you were here 😊

You: Yeah, and we’ve still got a lot to see

when I return to you.

Kun: *sends picture of him on the beach in his tan jacket*

See? I’m really here

You: I see you changed your hair colour again, it's such a 

pretty blond colour...

Kun: Yeah lol I had to but I like it

You: Me too, you’re always so handsome

Kun: Will you cook for me when you come back?

You: Sure, I’ve got some gifts from here too

Kun: Well, just having you here is a gift

You: Omg where’d you learn that line lol

Kun: Well it’s true, and I’d do anything to

be with you right now

You: You know I would too. Why are you being so

sentimental today? I love it, but it’s surprising

Kun: I’ve just been trying to express myself

better… And when you get back I have a

present for you too

You: Oh yeah?

Kun: Yepp, I bet you’ll love it, it’s very

meaningful to me

You: Well you mean everything to me,

so I bet it’s got a lot of significance

Kun: I guess that’s what love does to people

You: When we first met I never took you as a romantic,

but you’ve become so cute <3 

Kun: I can’t help myself, you’re on my mind

everyday, and I miss you so much,

especially lately. Remember when I held you 

in my coat while we were at this

beach? I remember how you felt, the warmth

of you against me is indescribable. Our eyes

locked and I’d never felt that connection with

someone else before. There’s something

about you

You: Kun… I don’t know what to say, I…

Kun: You don’t have to, I know you have a hard

time expressing yourself sometimes. But listen.

When you return, I don’t know how I’ll survive

if you leave me here again. I’m so in love with you,

and I want you to think about staying with me,

permanently. Just, think it over, you have a lot of

time before you return right?

You: I… Well no

Kun: What do you mean?

You: I’ll be there soon, I’m coming back

Kun: Really????

You: Of course! I couldn’t wait anymore. I tried staying

positive here, but I miss you too, so so much.

I’ll be in the middle of working and all I can think

of is you. So just wait, and when we’re together

again we can finish our tour of Korea. There’s

so much I want to do with you. I want to experience

the world with you

Kun: Then I’ll have to speed things up at work

You: Yesss then we’ll have free time

Kun: And you’ll be able to hear everything

I’ve every wanted to say to you

You: ??????

Kun: haha you’ll see. I’ve gtg now, sleep

well, love you

You: Have a good day, love you too


End file.
